


Hold Your Head Up

by Shadowtravelingtitans



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Rape, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowtravelingtitans/pseuds/Shadowtravelingtitans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: And may someone hold your head up if they ever take me from you.</p><p>The last thing Fred expects is to be saved by someone who vaguely resembles his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Your Head Up

The last thing Fred expected was to be saved by a woman who vaguely resembled his prat ministry-loving brother. But as fate would have it, here he was. Sitting on the ruined floor of a Hogwarts corridor, staring as the female image of his older brother Percy shouted at him.

 

¨Fred, we have to go!¨ Still in shock, Fred simply continued to stare as female Percy sighed in deep exasperation and grabbed his hand. He let himself get dragged away from the rubble by his sibling. He knew that he hadn’t been in contact with him, er, her for a while, but he didn’t think people could change gender. Could they? And if so how? Why? Did it hurt? What was wrong with being a bloke and having a pri-

 

¨Fred, this would go much smoother if you paid attention. Honestly, did you not noticed the enormous battle happening around you?¨

 

¨Percy? Is that really you?¨ Another deep sigh escaped his now sister.

 

¨Yes, tis I Percival Ignatius Weasley, your bro- er, sister.¨

 

¨You just saved my life.¨

 

¨That is also a correct statement. Fred were you hit by a confundus charm by any chance?¨

 

¨But you’re Perfect Percy, the prat. You’re supposed to be a ministry-loving prat. why’d you save me?¨ She cringed at his words, and he felt slightly guilty. But in all honesty you can’t just ignore your family for a year or so and then save their life. Or maybe you can?

 

¨Contrary to our family’s popular belief, I actually do experience human emotions, including you know, love for my younger siblings and such.¨ Fred recognized that Percy was trying to express herself in a civil, sarcastic tone, but the edge in her voice was distinguishable. That didn’t quite stop him from continuing his dumb line of questions.

 

¨What?¨ He blinked.

 

¨I know I was shocked too, but right now we have a bigger problem on our hands. You know Death Eaters, werewolves, people who are out to murder us. Typical day at Hogwarts really.¨

 

¨But...you have...um….breasts.¨ Merlin, why was his brain so stupid. He looked wide eyed as Percy came to a halt and stared at him as if she couldn’t believe they were related. _Ah, there’s the old Percy I know!_

 

¨Really Fred, are we really going to do this right now?¨ His stupid mouth was about to go off again, but suddenly the words Crucio rang in the air and gave little warning before he saw Percy get hit by a red light. Reacting quickly Fred flicked his wand and stupified the attacker. When he looked back at Percy, she was hunched over herself, gasping and clutching at her abdomen.

 

For the first time that evening Fred took a good look at her and realized that Percy was wearing muggle clothes. Dark blue jeans and a white long sleeve stuck to her thin frame. The glasses the old Percy used to wear were no where to be found, yet by the looks of it she could still see fine. On her feet were some black shoes that he vaguely remembered from one of the band posters the used to cover up Bill’s old room. What really disturbed him though was the quantity of blood that was starting to spread around Percy’s thighs and down her legs.

 

¨Perce, oh...Merlin...Perce, we need to get you to away from here. I don’t...um...I can’t remember any spells for this sort of thing. I just..Perce you’re -¨

 

¨Fred. I need you to calm down. I think I'm having a miscarriage. I need you to apparate me to a healer, or at least us somewhere safe in the castle¨ Fred opened his mouth to object but suddenly another voice took over.

 

¨Well, well, well. What do we have here?¨ Both redheads looked to the right and saw none other than Fenrir Greyback strolling down towards them. He stopped when he was about five feet away and lifted his nose in the air, making a big show about sniffing it.

 

¨Smells like blood. Fresh blood. Weasley blood. How are you Percy, haven’t seen you in a while. How’s being the ministry’s bitch?¨ He displayed a predatory smiled, his eyes glinting in excitement and bloodlust.

 

¨I’m doing well, though I should have you know I’ve resigned from the ministry a while back. Probably why you’ve not seen me. How about you pup? How’s being the Dark Lord’s lap dog? Is he still making you play fetch?¨ She stated it in a calm yet clipped voice. Her eyes shown with disdain. Fred half expected Fenrir to pounce on her, but he just barked a laugh.

 

¨Still feisty as ever. But it’s all a big show isn’t it Percy?¨ He started, his voice gravelly and low. ¨Let’s face it, you belong to a family of blood traitors. Weasley, a name that’s been dragged through the mud, yet you seem to have taken it a step further haven’t you Percy? A son turned daughter. A Weasley without a home. You walk around with the blood of your late friends on your hand. Pregnant by a Death Eater.¨

 

¨And whose fucking fault was that!¨ She sneered, fists clenched, her chest rising, fire blazing in her eyes. She stared down at Fenrir who only looked back in amusement.

 

¨We broke you once Percy, we can do it again.¨ He growled stepping closer to Percy. Fred was boiling, the words Fenrir spit finally making sense. All he saw was red and before he knew it his wand was pointing straight at Fenrir’s neck. The killing curse falling from his lips like a sin being condemned. Percy stared in shock as the werewolf in front of her went down, as if he was nothing more than a sack of potatoes.

 

Fred’s breathe came in pants, his wand was still stiffly pointing up towards where Fenrir had been standing a few short moments before. He slowly lowered his wand as the realization of what he’d done crept up into his brain. He had killed a man. In cold blood. The thought didn’t sit right with him, but he had little time to dwell on it as he heard his sister groan. He looked up and saw that she was currently kneeling on the floor, he rushed over to her and she gave him a weak smile.

 

¨We’re even now Freddie.¨ The last thing she heard was the distant shouting of Fred begging her to keep her eyes opened.

 

 

* * *

 

When she woke up she was surrounded by what appeared to be bodies. Did Fred think she was dead? She tried to lift herself from the cot she was laying in but only managed to pull herself up into a sitting position. She looked around the room noting that she was in the Great Hall. Her eyes scanned the corpses laying around, but also the injured who were being treated the best the could. It was morning, or maybe afternoon. She couldn’t tell. She heard the sound of laughter and she realized that among the injured jokes were being passed around. A man limped passed her cot and she turned to him.

 

¨Excuse me, sir?¨

 

¨Yes, Miss?¨

 

¨What happened?¨ The man smiled, looking up with joy in his eyes.

 

¨Why Harry Potter happened Miss. He did it again. He defeated the Dark Lord, for good.¨ With that the man limped away leaving Percy to her thoughts. It was over. The war was over  Harry Potter saved them all once again. She wondered of her family was alright and was about to try and push herself out of the cot when she heard her mother.

 

¨Percy? Oh, Arthur she’s awake.¨ And there came her mother, wrapping her arms around her in a warm, welcoming hug. Despite the pain she was in Percy couldn’t dare to ask her mom to let go. Merlin, how she missed these hugs. These hugs that comforted her a night when she was a child having nightmares about thunderstorms and Death Eaters. Not much had changed in her life, especially not the security she still felt with these hugs. She could hear Molly whispering over and over My baby’s alive, my baby’s okay. It brought her back to the source of her pain, which consisted of the worse cramps she had ever experienced.

 

She was reminded of the life that was no longer inside her uterus, but instead had found its way passed her thighs, down her legs and to her ankles. The life she had sworn to care for and protect, despite it’s harsh and cruel origin. A life she didn’t get to experience for long, not even having known whether it was a boy or girl. Her mother pulled away and she stared into her eyes before whispering. ¨They’re gone.¨

 

Her voice cracked. Knowingly, her mother brought a hand to her face and caressed her cheek with her thumb. Percy started to tear up until out of the corner of her eye she saw her father wall towards her. She turned slightly to look up at him. He looked worse for wear. His clothes were in tatters and his hair was disheveled, but that meant little to Percy. What she focused on were his eyes. They glistened with fear, exhaustion, hope, but most importantly love. He walked towards her, taking a seat to the right of his wife on the cot. As Molly removed her hands, he brought both of his up to rest on the sides of her face. He held her head up and whispered.

 

¨You would have been a wonderful mother.¨

 

¨Daddy.¨ She whimpered before throwing herself at him in an embrace. She felt his arms wrap around her tightly, as if he was afraid she might not actually be there. That she could disappear at any moment. She sobbed and mumbled into his chest, a string of apologies and I missed yous. Percy sobbed harder as he rubbed her back with one hand and Molly pet her hair.

 

¨We both said some things we shouldn’t have. But, sweetie, you’re my child. I forgave you the moment you were born. No matter what harsh truths you throw at me. No matter how different our opinions are. No matter whether who find yourself amongst books, in an office, or in the form of a female. I love you, just as much as my daughter as when you were my son. My only regret is that you had to go through this all on your own. To me you will always be my child, my one and only Percy Weasley.¨

 

And slowly Percy felt like the future held something more than stress and anxiety. That it wouldn’t be bleak and gray as it had been for so long. The pieces of her torn and shattered heart seemed to be mending themselves, slowly. The rest of the family soon herded over. They all seemed very awkward, as if they were afraid to say anything. That one wrong word and the peace that had settled would blow up in their face.

 

¨It’s good to have you back Perce! And um, thanks again for saving my life and all. Appreciate that.¨ He grinned and with that the rest of her siblings found their voices. Questions poured out of their mouths: Where have you been? Are you alright? Why are you a girl? Did you really have a miscarriage? Molly tried her best to calm her children down, but they were curious, anxious for information about their sister. Percy pulled away from her father’s embrace and chuckled, wiping her eyes with the back of her hands. She looked at each and every single sibling before she smiled.

  
¨Well, that’s going to be quite a story.¨


End file.
